Seto's Secret Life
by ash2009
Summary: Seto has a secret that gets out to his friends after he is raped. Can Joey help him through it? Is Seto willing to trust people again? Mpreg Seto Uke! LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters.

**Seto's Secret Life**

**By: ash2009**

**Chapter: 1**

Seto and Mokuba had not been in school today. The Yugi gang found out from the kaiba mansion butler that they were at the hospital. All were worried. It isn't everyday one of the Kaiba's went to hospital. They rushed to the hospital and saw Seto sleeping in a bed with Mokuba asleep in a chair next to the bed. Mokuba then woke up and soothed his brother's hair back before realizing they were there in the room.

He looked angry and led them out of the room. He stopped by the nurse's station and commanded, "Watch Seto. Inform me if he moves at all." He may be twelve years old but he knew what he was doing. He looked a lot like Seto when he was angry.

They all went into a privet waiting room to talk. As the door to the waiting room closed Mokuba proceeded to break down. Mai hugged him and Tea rubbed his back to help sooth him. He sobbed out the whole story. How Seto was raped 3 months ago and again last night. Also how Seto was pregnant now too. He explained that their cruel adopted father put Seto through hell. Seto had had oun a chess game when they were little so Gozaburo would adopt them. When Gozaburo was angry. He made Seto go through a risky surgery so he would beable to become prennet. How their adopted father had raped Seto before and got him pregnant at 9 years old. Because he kept raping and beating Seto, Seto miscarried. When he found out Seto lost it he got even angrier. Now Seto does not seem to be responding to anyone or any thing. He was in bad shape.

When Mokuba got a hold of himself again he led them back into Seto's room. Seto looked so small and fragile lying there on the bed. The side of his face was bruised and nasty looking hickies were all over his neck. He had a cut on his cheek and a black eye. They were told Seto had been asleep since he got there and it was almost a day already. There was a matt over his stomach and everyone could see the baby moving. Seto had an IV in his hand that was badly bruised.

Slowly Seto cracked open his eyes blurrily. Mokuba rushed over to his side and held his hand and the side of his face that wasn't bruised. Seto gave a tiny moan as his hand went to his stomach.

Yami said, "Mokuba look at the baby's screen!" It looked like the baby was thrashing around. Seto's eyes glazed over and his heart rate monitor sped up. A minute later Seto let out a window-shattering scream.

Mokuba rushed to the door and yelled, "Someone help! Get a doctor!"

Two doctors and four nurses rushed in and started disconnecting Seto from machines and lifted him onto another bed. He was crying out in pain as he clutched his stomach. Everyone else was pushed into a corner to get out of the way. A nurse got Seto hooked to another IV and they took him away. Everyone then went to wait in the waiting room.

Two hours later a doctor came out to them and said, "He miscarried, I'm sorry. We had to do a c-section."

"Does Seto know yet?" asked Mai.

"No" answered the doctor.

"Can we see him?" asked Mokuba.

"You can look through the cameras but you can't go to in," said the doctor. They got him to put their cards and little gifts on the table beside Seto. Everyone was led to a sitting room and watched Seto on the TV.

An hour later they saw Seto slowly open his eyes half way. He felt his stomach but when he felt the cut where the c-section was his eyes widened. He moved the gown and blankets over the stitches and his eyes filled with tears. He began to sob as he ran his shaking fingers over his cut. He moved everything back and looked around. He gasped as he swathe gifts. He was still crying but reached over to the table. He reached back passed everything to a red rose. He brought it to his face to smell it. As he did he calm down to whimpers and hiccups. He lay down on his side reading the cards and letters. While he was doing this he was holding a bear Mai bought him and a blue eyes white dragon that Tea got him. He slowly went to sleep again and everyone watched.

Mokuba asked, "Who gave him the rose?"

"I did," said Joey.

"He likes flowers. Gozaburo could never beat that out of him" said Mokuba. Everyone went to sleep but was woken up by Seto jolting awake screaming. Seto was sitting up and buried his face in his hands and began to cry.

Seto's pov

I woke up from a horrible dream and started to cry.

'I just lost my baby. I thing I deserve to cry when I want to instead of being strong' I thought. When no more tears would come I wiped my eyes. I looked around and tried pulling my knees up to my chest but it hurt too much. I saw my rose on the floor and slowly reached down to get it. After I got it I looked at the IV and started peeling the tape off. When it was off I pulled the needle out and through it. I saw my cloths and slowly pulled my pants on. I could not button them because it hurt my cut. I took the gown off and looked at myself. I had bruises all over and my neck was sore. I felt the hickies but it just reminded me of the rape. I wanted to go home. I put on my shirt and was glade it was a long sleeve turtleneck. I saw my duffel bag and knew Mokuba put it there. I put all the cards and gifts in it but kept the flower. A nurse came in trying to keep me in bed but backed down when I glared at her.

It hurt to move so I went slowly. I left and did not look back. I walked passed people that were protesting about me leaving and called a limo. Roland saw when I got out of the limo that I was tired and hurt so he picked me up bridal style. He carried me to bed and helped me change into pajamas. He has helped me through Gozubaru's abuse. He got me something to drink and then I went to sleep. I did not feel Mokuba sooth my hair back or hear them talking.

Joey's pov

Mokuba invited us too spend the night and we all agreed. We all saw Seto before bed too. He was on his side curled up on his big, fluffy bd. He looked so young and fragile lying there. We all went to bed and I was having a hard time sleeping. I liked Seto and wanted to be his friend. I did not think Seto was going to be able to trust people for a long time so I just lay there. I finally drifted off at 11:45. When we woke up we went down to breakfast. We heard soft footsteps coming and I went around the corner to see whom it was and was met face to face with Seto.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters.

**Seto's Secret Life**

**By: ash2009**

**Chapter: 2**

Seto's pov

I woke up and slowly got out of bed. I took a shower and got dressed in a pair of baggy blue jeans and a whit t-shirt. I pulled my pulled my white socks on and walked down to the kitchen. As I came around the corner so was someone else. I fell. I lay on my back hardly even breathing from pain.

I opened my eyes when he spoke. "Seto are you alright? I'm sorry" apologized Joey.

I just stared up at him trying to breath.

Mokuba's pov

I watched them run into each other and Seto fall. It looked like it knocked the wind out of him and hurt. We all hurried over to see if Seto was all right. His hand went to his side after Joey apologized. When he looked at it, it was covered in blood. He slowly pulled up his white shirt and we all saw that the stitches broke. Bakura, Marik, and Yami chanted something and the cut healed enough for it to stop bleeding. Seto looked up at us just realizing the whole gang was in his house. He tried pulling his blank mask back on but couldn't and just sighed.

"Are you going to school today Seto?" I asked.

"No I think I'll just lay here today," Seto answered not looking at any of us in the eye. Tristen and Duke helped Seto up and to the table. Seto just played with his eggs not eating any of it besides his toast. He then got up and walked slowly to the couch. We all followed to try and make him comfortable. He let us help lay him down and cover him up. We then picked up all pens, pencils, knives, and other objects in his reach that he could hurt himself with. We watched and lessened to him cry himself to sleep, trying to comfort him. He had quieted to sniffles when Joey brought him a flower. He really liked them a lot. When he was asleep we went to school and it seemed to drag on slowly.

When we came home we had to look for him because he wasn't where we left him. We went up to his room and saw the flower on his bed with cloths. The bathroom door was closed and we herd him showering. We sat on his bed waiting for him. He came out in some boxers and squealed when he saw us. I giggled and he threw his towel at me. He quickly put his pajamas on and climbed into bed. He was holding his flower again.

Joey got him to smile but it never reached his eyes. No one could get Seto to duel. He loved to duel but he seemed to have given up on the things he likes. We were all lying on Seto's bed watching a movie and ended up falling asleep.

Mai's pov

I woke up just as light came poring in the room. I sat up and looked at everyone sleeping. Seto was in the middle of his huge bed on his side facing Mokuba. Joey was behind him with Seto spooned to his chest. I smiled at the sight. They looked cute together.

Tristen was on the other side of Joey on his stomach. Duke and him were cuddling. Yugi, Yami, and Malik, Marik, and Bakura, Ryo were at the bottom of the bed.

Seto slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. I helped him get untangled from Joey and Mokuba and he got dressed. We then went down and got a bowl of cereal. He only ate two bites. We then went out into the garden. He lay down in the middle of his flower garden and watched a bee buzz by. He started getting sleepy and I watched over him as he slept. He slept until lunchtime and we all decided to have a picnic out here.

We got everything set up and Seto stirred. He slowly sat up and came over to us. We had grilled chicken sandwiches and salad and fruit. Joey tucked a flower behind Seto's ear and for the first time in days, when Seto smiled it reached his eyes. We had a bomb fire that night and things went smooth. Joey and Seto became very close even kissed a few times.

Seto's pov

The gang and my little brother helped me a lot. They made me feel better and today we are going to the arcade. Joey and I were holding hands. We were now boyfriends. I ate my first cheeseburger today and played video games with everyone. We then went to the mall and as we were walking Joey and I were holding hands. All of a sudden I was stopped by someone and paled when I saw who it was. It was Cody…the guy who raped me!

He said, "We need to talk…privately." He gripped my wrist hard and started pulling me with him. My grip on Joey's hand tightened and he was dragged along with me.

Joey's pov

I saw this guy stop Seto and Seto paled. I got the feeling this is the guy who raped Seto.

Everyone herd him say, "We need to talk…privately." He grabbed Seto's wrist and I saw Seto wince. He pulled Seto but Seto was not letting go of me so we were both dragged along. The man looked back at Seto angry and yanked him hard. Seto lost his balance and his grip on me. The guy then yelled, "You bitch!" as he backhanded Seto for grabbing his pant leg when he fell.

He let go of Seto and Seto curled up on the floor holding his eye. We saw blood seeping out from between his fingers. The gang went to check on Seto and some security guards grabbed the guy. Seto told me yesterday his name was Cody. They called the police while this Cody guy struggled. I went to check on Seto but he got up and ran away. We saw blood and his tears running down his face as he ran.

* * *

Sorry It took so long to update. School is grinding on my nurves...AND IT ONLY JUST STARTED!!! Should I ceep this story up? Someone sent me a review for chapter one asking if i copyed ...something? I dont want to get into truble. I just started the whole fanfiction thing. What should I do Delete this story or keep it? Aparently some people dont like this story. Please Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters.

**Seto's Secret Life**

**By: ash2009**

**Chapter: 3**

Seto's pov

I ran. I did not know what else to do. I was ashamed about how week I was. Cody could just nock me around and I could do nothing about it.

'I am useless. I do not deserve Joey. He deserves better than me' I thought sadly. I was crying and could not stop. I tried to hold back the tear but with everything that has happened lately I seemed to have lost control of my emotions. I don't know where I was running. I just wanted to get fare away from Cody. I was scared to death of him. Could anyone blame me for being afraid of him?

I finally stopped in the middle of the park. I looked around and was surrounded by trees. No one was around to bother me or ask me if I was all right. I was glade. As I stud there I tried to stop my crying. Soon I was only sniffling. I looked down at my wrist and saw a huge black and blue mark all the way around my wrist. It looked really bad. I wiped my eyes and slowly started walking. I found a big tree with soft, dark green grass under it. I threw myself down below the tree and started crying again.

'Why is this happening to me?' I ask myself.

'I feel like dying…'

I cried until no more tears would fall. I rolled on my side and looked at the bark on the tree in front of me. I brought my hand up to touch my hurt eye. It was swollen and bloody. I could hardly open it at all. It hurt very badly. If I had any tears left they would have fallen from the pain. My hand fell back down to the ground as I hissed. My eyes got very heavy and I could not keep them open. Soon my sight was fading to black.

Joey's pov

I ran after Seto but could not fine him. When Seto really wants to get away, you will never keep up with him. I ran around for an hour looking for him. Them I remembered that Mokuba said Seto loved flowers. I ran to the park.

'Please be there Seto. Where are you?'

I ran deep into the woods in the park but could not find him. I slowed to walking and was getting so worked up I could feel tears start to build up in my eyes. I saw something in the corner of my eyes. I turned and there was Seto. He was almost hidden by the brush. I ran over to him. I realized he was asleep. I knelt down beside him and rolled him on his back. I saw Seto's swollen eye and it made me angry.

I called, "Seto…Seto wake up."

Seto moaned and asked, "J-Joey?"

"Shhhh…I'll take you home" I whispered.

Seto started to cry again and tried pushing me away. I did not let him and picked him up. He struggled and whimpered out, "Let me go Joey. I'm just trouble. Please…Please let me go." I held him to me tighter and started walking home. When he realized I was not going to let him go, he stopped struggling and just cried into my shoulder.

"Why…why wont you just leave me?" asked Seto.

"Seto I love you and am not going to leave you. You are not trouble so don't say that again. I will never leave you," I said firmly to Seto. He gasped in surprise but did not argue more. I must have gotten through to him. Slowly, he hugged me.

"Thank you" whispered Seto into my shoulder, "I…I love you too."

"Your welcome" I whispered back to him as I held him tighter.

He hummed and laid his head on my shoulder, staying quiet. About half way home I heard his breathing slow and even out. I looked down at his eye and saw on his eyelid had a deep scratch on it that went to his temple.

'It must have come from the class ring Cody was wherein' I thought.

'If Cody or anyone else touches Seto, I swear they will regret it' I thought angrily. I must have accidentally squeezed Seto too hard because he whimpered and shifted around.

He whispered in his sleep, "Don't squeeze so hard Joey. You're hurting me."

I leaned down and kissed him softly on his forehead, whispering, "I'm sorry"

Seto hummed and went still again. I smiled and looked back up. The limo was coming my way. It pulled up beside me and the back door opened. I saw all my friends waiting inside, looking worried. I got in and set Seto gently in my lap. He did not move.

The yami's looked at Seto's swollen face and chanted something. I looked at Seto saw the swelling slowly went down. They healed most of the cut on Seto's eye until there was only a thin scab over it. Seto would be able to open his eye normally now.

"There might be a slight sting when he first opens his eye but other than that it will be fine" said Bakura.

"If Cody had hit him with more force Seto would be blind" stated Yami.

"Yeah. Seto is really lucky," I said, while looking at Seto's sleeping face.

'But I promise you Seto, No one will hurt you again'

Mokuba's pov

We saw Joey take off after Seto so I went to get the limo. We all piled into the limo and took off to look for them.

"Where could they be?" I asked.

"I'm not sure where they are, but I'm sure we will find them soon" said Yugi reassuringly.

I smile at him and nodded. We drove around for along time, but finally saw Joey holding Seto to his chest walking towards home. He got in and we drove home. I watched Joey hold my brother securely and did not look like he was going to let go of Seto anytime soon. As soon as we all were in the house Joey took Seto to his room and put him in bed.

By now it was nighttime and all went to bed early.

* * *

I know its not long but it all I could think of. If I get reviews then I will write more soon. Please Review!


End file.
